


I See Them, Don’t You?

by belivaird_st



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Murder House, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, American Horror Story - Freeform, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Multi, Murder Family, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-01-21 18:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Matt & Shelby Miller decide to move into the Murder House with Lee & Flora Harris.
Relationships: Ben Harmon/Vivien Harmon, Constance Langdon/Original Character(s), Violet Harmon/Tate Langdon
Kudos: 9





	1. •one•

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover story is Murder House & Roanoke with no reality tv show fan base included. That means Sarah Paulson plays Shelby Miller, Cuba Gooding Jr. plays Matt Miller, Angela Bassett plays Lee Harris, etc. etc.

The day after Halloween, Constance Langdon opened the front door to find several pumpkins smashed on the concrete door step. Violet Harmon approached beside her. She was eating out of a blue freeze pop.

“I’ve had it with those rotten twins,” snarled the immortal, dead mother of Tate Langdon. Constance bent over to retrieve the rolled-up newspaper that was soaked in a pulpy orange mess. Scowling in disgust, she brushed off some of the wet, dangling pumpkin seeds before bringing herself inside.

“How do you know Bryan and Troy did it?” Violet questioned her, sliding more chunks of the blueberry flavored ice into her immortal mouth. Like both her parents, she was dead since 2010 and had her permanent stay at the Murder House. The same thing went for her boyfriend, Tate, who died back in 1994.

“Who else would do something so childish?” Constance snapped. “Not those two, tasteless queers bickering in my kitchen, who worship the goddamn holiday!”

Violet grinned as she pulled the plastic freeze-pop sleeve out from her blue stained lips and squeezed more of the ice.

“Where is that troublesome son of mine? Are you ignoring him again?”

“Tate’s with my dad,” Violet shrugged. “He still has sessions with him.”

Constance waved the idea away before carrying today’s daily newspaper upstairs.

•••••••

“Mama, I have to go pee,” Flora Harris whined from the backseat at her alcoholic mother, who was driving the minivan on the highway behind her brother’s vehicle.

“Baby, hold on. We're almost there,” Lee Harris said. Her brown eyes were focused hard through her pair of Ray Ban sunglasses.

Thinking about waterfalls, garden sprinklers, and public drinking fountains, Flora kicked her pink adidas sneaker foot right underneath her mother’s seat and whimpered louder.

_“Mama! Now!”_

Flora was a special child, who could see things that weren’t there. She kicked the rear end of her mother’s seat, in a typical, bratty fashion.

Lee tightened her hands on the steering wheel as she drove, but soon lost the battle between her daughter when she ended up making a sharp turn into the next closest gas station.

Shelby Miller drew her hand back inside the open window of her husband’s car and felt panic rising the back of her throat. “Matt, your sister just pulled over to a gas station!” She didn’t know why she was scared all of a sudden. Maybe it had to do with the fact that most convenient stores provided alcohol. Lee Harris had been battling her addiction and was trying to stay sober for the sake of her daughter. Unlike her loudmouth sister-in-law, Shelby Miller knew right from wrong. She was a sensitive woman, who equally loved her husband and his family.

“Maybe Flora needed to go potty,” Matt suggested. To make his wife feel better, he turned themselves around to drive back towards the Mobile.

The Millers parked themselves right alongside Lee’s minivan in front of the pump stations at the convenient store and could see the empty car seat where Flora’s little golden books and happy meal toys were left scattered all over. Shelby craned her neck to see through the dashboard window. She could spot Lee Harris reading off a label from a wine bottle inside the store building.

Matt also caught sight of his sister and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. Shelby watched her husband march inside the store. Matt snuck up from behind his sister and snatched the wine bottle out of her hand, who was looking back at him with mixed surprised anger.

“What do you think you’re doing, Matt?” she bellowed, watching her brother put the wine bottle back inside the cork-made cubby hole.

“Stopping you, that’s what,” he said, calmly. “Flora using the bathroom?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Lee growled. “You thought I wanted to drink again!”

“Why else would you read the label off a bottle of wine?” Matt taunted. He yelped once his sister cuffed him on the side of his tight-curled head.

“I want you and that goddamn wifey bitch of yours to quit spying on me.”

Matt tensed up and was rubbing his throbbing shaven skull.

Lee angrily stormed past him to reunite with her daughter. The little girl was steered back outside in the parking lot by the strong grip of her mother’s hand.

•••••

The Harmons’ former real estate agent, Marcy, welcomed both the Miller & Harris family with wide, open arms. Talking fast and breathless, she brought the four of them inside the brick, mahogany building and gave them a tour throughout the rooms. She did not forget to mention the long history of deaths containing the mansion home. Hearing about them gave Shelby the heebie-jeebies. That didn’t prevent Matt from changing his mind, however. He was falling in love with the Murder House. His sister was less impressed. 

“Sure gives you an Addams Family type of feeling, don’t it?” she shivered, wrapping her denim-clad arms over her chest.

Marcy was laughing too hard not expecting the new tenants to be so funny.

Without any of the grown-ups keeping a close eye on her, Flora had wandered upstairs and headed inside a bedroom that would soon be hers. The space, however, was taken by a long-haired girl, sitting up on the full bedspread with pillows propped behind her. She was blasting a song by Babes In Toyland through an iPod.

“Hi,” Flora greeted, shyly pressing up against the door.

The girl removed the corded headphones out from her ears.

“Hey.”

“I’m Flora. I’m going to live here.”

“Violet,” the girl answered. “Welcome to Hell, kid. Get out while you still can.”


	2. •two•

Shelby Miller barely felt her husband’s hand rubbing her back as he stood beside her in a room that would soon be his office. Marcy rambled on about how a former tenant use to hold his therapy sessions in the very same spot.

“His name was Ben Harmon,” she said. “Great guy. Sad how they found him.”

“What happened?” Lee asked.

“Suicide. Hung himself soon after the tragic deaths of his family,” Marcy clicked her tongue. “A terrible loss. Handsome, too.”

“That’s what happens when you enjoy spending time with sick people,” Matt joked. He winced from the glaring looks both his wife and sister were giving him.

“Ben was not perfect,” Marcy shook her head. “He cheated on his wife, Vivien, with a younger woman. Only a few years older than his teenage daughter, Violet.”

“Speaking of daughters—where’s Flora?” Lee peered around to find no traces of the child.

“You should keep better track of her!” Shelby scolded.

“How ‘bout you keep track of shutting up?” Lee growled.

“There’s no need to panic,” Marcy broke in, leading them all out of the room in a pair of clunky shoes. “She couldn’t have gone far.”

•••••

“Are you really dead?”

“Yeah. For awhile now.”

Flora was sitting cross-legged on the bed with Violet Harmon, who was shuffling a deck of cards. She placed the stack between them and drew seven cards. Flora did the same, holding the cards up close to her face.

“How’d you die?”

“Overdose.” Violet paused. She acknowledged for the little girl to start their game of Go Fish. 

“Got any threes?”

Violet pulled a card out and gave it to Flora. Flora took her pairings and had them set down below.

“Got any eights?”

“Go Fish, kid.”

“I thought it was ‘Goldfish’?” Flora pulled out a new card from the pile.

“That’s cute. I like that a lot better.” Violet smirked. “Do you have a queen?”

Flora pulled out the red hearted card and passed it over. She felt her fingers bump into the dead girl’s skin.

“I can touch you?!”

“Well, yeah,” Violet snickered. “I’m not Casper.”

“Flora...? You in here, baby...?”

Lee Harris entered the bedroom to find her daughter playing a deck of cards by herself. Flora twisted her torso around to look at her mother, all smiles.

“I’m here, Mama! Come meet my new friend, Violet!” 

There was nobody else with her. 

Flora was alone.


	3. •three•

Violet Harmon laid her cards and waited for Flora’s mother reaction, but like most of the living humans in today’s society, the “nonbelievers” Tate Langdon would often call them, Lee Harris didn’t see anyone besides Flora. The brown, pixie haired woman looked rather relieved than annoyed the moment she found her daughter. If her ex-husband knew that she lost the child and couldn’t find her whereabouts, he’d be on his way immediately. Lee had to prove that she was a stable mother. She was fine as long as there wasn’t any alcohol in plain sight.

“What did I tell you about wandering off?”

“I’m sorry, Mama,” Flora whimpered, letting go of her own deck of cards.

Lee now walked towards the bed, scooping up the child in both hands to hold her against her hip. Violet half-smiled and waved goodbye as the girl was being carried out of the bedroom. Flora looked past her mother's shoulder, somberly.

“You didn’t say ‘hi’ to Violet,” Flora told Lee as they moved down the hallway.

“Who’s Violet?”

“The girl sitting on my bed! We were playing ‘Go Fish’!”

“I thought you call it, ‘Goldfish’?” Lee kissed Flora as she hoisted her more comfortably. She grabbed hold of the wooden banister to descend them both downstairs.

Everyone else was waiting for them at the bottom. All smiles, except for Shelby, who looked worried.

“Oh, thank god,” she said.

“We need to keep a leash on you, Flo,” Matt Miller teased his niece, receiving some laughter from Marcy.

“I’m not a dog, Uncle Matt,” Flora said firmly. She then started to giggle once he barked a few times. 

“Speaking of which, I’ve left my Hallie in the car,” Marcy chuckled, purposely forgetting to mention that she was the new caretaker of the Harmons’ female Chi-Poo.

“We thank you for everything, Marcy,” Shelby said.

“Yes, thank you,” Matt added. 

“If you need anything just call my cell,” the obnioxous Californian realtor nodded. “Enjoy your new home! Welcome to the family!”

•••••

Shelby Miller was putting drinking cups away inside the kitchen cabinets while Lee was busy swiping profiles of men off a dating app on her phone.

“I’ve dated most of these guys on here,” Lee clicked her teeth.

“Why bother looking then?” Shelby questioned her, glancing over at the female cop.

“Maybe I’ll find somebody new,” Lee shrugged. 

Shelby scowled as she closed the cabinets, remembering something Marcy had said earlier.

“I wonder what Marcy meant, when she said, ‘welcome to the family’. Whose family was she talking about?” 

Lee didn’t respond. She kept swiping with a bored look on her face. Matt and Flora were somewhere in the house unpacking more boxes. Her younger brother was good at keeping a close eye on things. Kids loved him.

“Doesn’t it bother you that people call this place the ‘Murder House’?” Shelby asked. 

“No,” Lee scoffed. Seconds later, she moaned with pleasure at a picture of a muscular black man lifting weights at a fitness center in a Speedo. Lee showed the photo to Shelby, who wrinkled up her nose.

“He’s clearly photoshopped, Lee!”

“Monsieur Chocolate, is what he calls himself,” Matt’s alcoholic sister went on, cracking up loudly. “Let me get a bite out of him!”


End file.
